


Morning Routine

by FeoplePeel



Series: Honey, I Love You [2]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: AU, Childhood Friends, F/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeoplePeel/pseuds/FeoplePeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to Honey I Love You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

Sheldon used a lady bic to shave his face.

He knew this was unusual because Leonard had told him so, in no uncertain terms, when the sad excuse for a physicist had first intruded upon what was very clearly Sheldon’s bathroom hour.

There was no particular reason he used the product, other than a grounding in familiarity. His sister and childhood friend had both used this and, with no father to teach him the ways of ‘shaving like a man’, it was from those women he had learned.

Penny had been Missy’s playmate at first, but always seemed to migrate to her twin brother, instead. They did everything together, apparently to the point of impropriety. Sheldon didn’t know it was inappropriate to watch Penny shave. He had stumbled upon Missy doing the same thing, several times, and she never seemed to mind. Neither did Penny, for that matter.

Their parents, however, felt differently.

Penny had laughed about it. It was the first time they had gotten in trouble together.

When Sheldon finally began to grow what was the beginnings of a beard, his excited mother bought him a new pack of Gillette. She must have forgotten that Penny had left half a pack of razors under their sink when her family moved to Nebraska because when she found him using it, she appeared quite surprised.

Leonard and Penny were meeting soon. Sheldon pulled out a pink Lady Bic and began his morning routine.


End file.
